Flower vases, plant pots, flower pots, hanging plant pots, and the like having a pot/vase portion for housing the plant and/or flowers and a water collection tray under the pot for collecting excess water are well known in the prior art. Additionally, vases and plantpots having decorative and aesthetic ornamentation, such as leaves, trees and pictorial views are also well known in the prior art.
There remains a need for a plant vase being a three-dimensional, decorative sculptured-plant vase with head and torso sections connected together by water drainage and collection means. The head-vase section would hold a plant or flowers, and the torso-base section beneath the head-vase section would enclose a water collection tray to aid in the drainage of excess water from the plant, where the excess water drains into the water collection tray enclosed inside the torso-base section.